


nomnomfood

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [5]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 096's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	nomnomfood

The door opened into a wide, white-tiled room that I'd never seen before. Many long tables and chairs were scattered around the room, as if pushed around by a crowd in a panic.

Probably when the breach began. There was food on the floor. I recognized it, but barely: pizza. We must be in the cafeteria. 

"Where room?" Peanut asked.

"The cafeteria, numbskull," 035 said irritably. 

"I do not have a numb skull."

I looked around for any men, but we were still, mercifully, alone. It was quiet, but not too still, with a fan whirring away somewhere, and a good, warm sort of smell was coming from one of the side doors that had been left ajar. 

I crept through and relaxed when I saw it was empty. 

"Hey! Is that a body?"

I looked under the counter. "Yes. Am I supposed to put you on the face?"

The mask stared up at me, exasperated. I put him on the body, a female researcher, and watched in amazement as the body stood up and stretched. A faint purple now glowed from the eye holes of the mask, and he seemed to have calmed down now that he had a host. He started poking around the kitchen, the corrosive black liquid dripping slowly from his face.

The smell was stronger in here, and I looked for the source. I didn't need to eat, but it was rather tempting, and besides, why not? Why shouldn't I have a treat, have something nice after all they'd done to me.

Ah, it was coming from the box. I picked up a slice of pizza gingerly. Let's see... I had to put it in my mouth, I think, to eat. 

Wow.

That was a good feeling. Sensation? Taste, it was called taste. The pizza tasted good.

Mask poked my shoulder. "What's that?"

"Pizza."

"Give it." He took a piece. It looked different from mine, instead of plain cheese it has red circles and some sort of yellow fruit-like thing.

"You're a mask. How are you supposed to eat?"

"My host. I like food, why shouldn't I have some?"

So we both ate. Whenever we took a slice, more appeared. This must be an ess-see-pea too. I glanced around, looking for the shape of Peanut in the corner of my eye. I saw a bit of his stubby arm from the doorway. I closed my eyes and went over to him. "Can you eat?"

"Don't know. Have not tried."

I had a slice of pizza in one of my hands, the one not covering my face. I held it out. Something sort of rough and sort of soft brushed my hand and took it. There was a splatting sound.

"I can not eat," Peanut announced.

"Damn it," a new voice said rather loudly in my ear. I jumped, clapping both hands to my face. Who was this?

"Y'all killed everyone in here already, took the pizza. No fun for old Larry, 'eh?"

"Who?"

"Me. What's wrong with you?"

"No things are wrong with u--" Peanut began. Through my fingers I saw the dark shape of Larry turn his head to look at him, cutting Peanut off short.

"Don't look at him. He can't move when you do that."

"--s," Peanut finished, as Larry returned his attention to me.

"Whatever, just give me some of that."

"Hey, what's the idea?" Mask shouted. There was a short scuffling.

"Drop it!"

"All I want is some damn pizza."

They were close enough for me to reach, and I stuck an arm between them. "There's enough for everyone."

"That's what I was saying," Larry said pointedly.

Mask gave up the box sulkily. He listened to me. Maybe that would come in useful.

Although I was nervous about meeting yet another creature, Larry didn't seem bothered at all. he just plopped down and began to eat. He had to do it quickly, because the pizza began to melt when he picked it up. He, too, was covered in corrosive liquids.

He noticed me watching through my fingers. "Hi. Who are you?" 

"Um, I-I'm Shy."

"Yeah I can tell, but what do they call you?"

"No, my name is Shy."

He looked at me for a moment, and I re-covered my face. "Well it certainly suits you. I'm Larry. Sit down?"

I sat down.

"This is some motley crew. Never a dull moment, eh?"

"We've only just met, the three of us. The statue is Peanut and the mask is... well, the mask is Mask. But Peanut and I, we don't like being looked at, so please please stop."

"Sorry. Didn't mean any harm by it."

I peeked out again. He was staring at the wall now.

"Mind if I join y'all?"

I paused, in case Peanut or Mask said anything. "It's fine with me, I guess."

"If no look and no scientist, I do not care."

Mask grunted from the corner. He didn't seem happy about it, but he wasn't utterly opposed either.

There were four of us now. We had more of a chance against the Foundation than ever.


End file.
